Ford Mustang GT
This article is about the default car featured in retail versions of MM2. For the car released by HQTM Team, see Ford Mustang GT Concept. The 1999–2004 Ford Mustang GT is a performance model of the fourth generation "New Edge" Ford Mustang. It is powered by a 4.6L SOHC V8 engine, producing 260 bhp at 6,533 rpm and 302 ft-lb of torque at 3,067 rpm with a 5-speed manual gearbox. History The Ford Mustang has been Ford's pony car since it was released in 1964. The Fastback model was the coupe version of the car sold from 1965-68 before the second facelift, when it was renamed "Sportsroof." The Ford Mustang Fastback featured in MM2 is a 1968 Fastback, built after the first facelift and famed for its appearance in the movie, Bullitt. The second "generation" of Mustang was introduced in 1974, with the new mindset that speed wasn't everything. As a result, sales plummeted, until the release of the third Mustang in 1978. Although its early facelifts are often considered to be the ugliest Mustang ever, it managed to keep in profit until its discontinuation in 1993. 1994 saw the arrival of the fourth-gen Mustang, on which the Ford Mustang GT and Ford Mustang Cruiser are based. The GT model was the performance model of the era, while the Cruiser was the modified police version. The models used in MM2 are from 1999 (as they have been brought over from the original MM1, although MM2 was released in 2000 and the Ford Mustang Cruiser has completely different paint jobs in MM2) promptly after the generation's facelift in '99. The latest generation of the Mustang was introduced in 2005 (inspired by the Ford Mustang GT Concept), and facelifted in 2010. Many variants of the newest Mustang have been ported into MM2 in the form of mods. Overview The Ford Mustang GT is unlocked by default in both Midtown Madness 2 and the original Midtown Madness 1. As a muscle car, it competes with the Ford Mustang Fastback and the Cadillac Eldorado. Compared to the other two cars, the Mustang GT has almost identical stats. However, it has less horsepower and tighter steering, which aids in straight line driving, but makes powersliding more difficult due to its strong oversteer. Available Colors *Yellow *Green *White *Red *Black *Blue *Blue/White Stripes *Silver *Orange *Icy *Purple *Brown *Lime Green In-Game Performance *Top Speed: 184 mph *Horsepower: 285 bhp *Mass: 3,279 lbs *Durability: Medium In-Game Description A good all-around vehicle: quick acceleration and tight handling, solid construction and a tough suspension. Mods In HQTM Team's Classic Madness mod, the Ford Mustang GT is replaced by two separate vehicles: the Buick Special and the Mercedes-Benz 300 SL. HQTM Team also made a 2005 Ford Mustang GT Concept as a separate add-on car. Trivia * Some faces of the rear window were accidentally assigned to the low level of detail texture for the front of this car. This error was fixed in the MM2 Revisited mod (V4 or later). * This car has new engine sound effects in Midtown Madness 2. However, the older engine sound effect remains in the mm2core.ar file and can be reused by modding the game. * This was one of the three player-driven vehicles to be featured in the trial version of Midtown Madness 1, along with the VW New Beetle and the City Bus. * Chrome yellow (simply named "Yellow" in the first two MM games) was one of the colors that was available for the 1999 model year Mustang GT. In Midtown Madness 2, one of the Cadillac Eldorado's colors is named "Chrome Yellow," even though it is actually a gold color, as seen in the list of available colors/paint jobs for it on Midtown Madness 1's vehicle selection screen. In MM2 Revisited V5, a custom color for the Cadillac Eldorado is added and called "Chrome Yellow" and the default gold color is renamed back to "Gold." The same custom color was also added to the same car in MM1 Revisited V3 for Midtown Madness 1. * This car uses wheels from the 1994-1998 model of the Ford Mustang. Gallery 800px-1999-04 Ford Mustang coupe.jpg|The Ford Mustang GT in real life. Category:Cars Category:Content Category:Ford Category:Standard Category:LHD Vehicles